lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Krane
is the mysterious person who used to help Douglas Davenport and has bionic abilities. He wore a mask in No Going Back, however, his identity was revealed in the episode Sink or Swim. He was the main antagonist of Season 3, and he started the Bionic War. He still casts his influence in Season 4. Biography After Douglas was booted out of Davenport Industries, he found Victor Krane, a billionaire who agreed to fund his work, only if Douglas were to share his work with him. Krane then went on to implant himself with bionics that Douglas created. In addition, he also used Douglas' technology and knowledge to genetically engineer bionic soldiers behind his back. He broke Douglas Davenport out of prison (as masked man), which revealed a bionic ability that he had in the episode, No Going Back. His identity was revealed in the episode, Sink or Swim. Another ability that was revealed in Sink or Swim was Electrical Generation. He is somewhat of a tempered person and "all around bad-guy" as Douglas says. The reason that he wears the mask is because of the wires that are on his face due to his bionics. At the end of Sink or Swim, he ordered Douglas to kill Adam, Bree and Chase. He is part of an ongoing conflict with the team. In Taken, Krane continues to implant himself with more bionics and tried to kill Douglas He was trying to kill Adam, Bree, and Chase and he was about ready to do when Douglas came in with a secret weapon. When Douglas is about to kill Krane, he geo-leaped away, before Douglas had the chance to fire. Krane later made his next appearance in You Posted What?!?. He had a new bionic soldier "keeping tabs" on the Lab Rats, which was how he was able to find Douglas and Leo at school. His new bionic soldier and partner, Taylor, came in soon afterwards. She was revealed to have had Douglas' triton app upgraded on her, meaning Krane could control her abilities from his brain. He refused to reveal his plan and electrocuted Douglas and Perry. He then ordered Taylor to take care of Leo, or in other words, kill. After Taylor "took care" of Leo, they both left to carry on with their plan. They soon returned to the warehouse, where they found out Leo had his crushed arm healed and upgraded with bionic powers. Nonetheless, Taylor and Krane didn't let them (along with the other Davenports) go. They had a brief showdown, and just as Krane was about to let it loose on Adam and Chase, Leo stopped him with a fireball to the head, knocking him out temporarily. When he heard he would be taken into custody with Taylor by Special Agent Graham and his soldiers, he screamed, "I don't think so!" and launched a stream of fire at him. Bree saved him while Adam lasered his bottom, knocking him out again. He and Taylor were placed in a bionic-proof cell, but, thanks to a mysterious ability, he called to his bionic army, "Rise, bionic soldiers! RISE!". Krane is mentioned in Merry Glitchmas when Donald mentions him as a "Bionic Madman." Krane appears again in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. He uses a bionic army to take over mankind by signaling the Triton App to the whole planet while using government satellites. He is then defeated and killed by Adam, Bree, and Chase, while getting blasted far away. It is possible that he might have been blasted into space. Legacy However, this was not the last of Krane, as his legacy would still have an effect on the Lab Rats. After Douglas turned on him, Krane remotely reprogrammed his pet dog Otis as a contingency plan. Krane gave Otis the mission to find Douglas and destroy him as punishment. Even after Krane was defeated, Otis wouldn't stop until his mission was complete. Also, Chase, who became a mentor of the world's first Davenport Bionic Academy, inadvertently told Sebastian, one of his students, about what happened with Krane. This proved to be a fatal mistake, however, because Sebastian secretly swore to avenge his creator's defeat and carry on his legacy. It was later revealed that when Krane upgraded the Triton App, he installed a doomsday virus that would activate six months after he dies. Because every soldier was controlled by the Triton App, they would self-destruct if the virus activated. This was intended to be a last resort, should anyone choose to take over as their leader. However, no one knew the real reason as why Krane wanted to take over the world, and none of his past life has been mentioned in the series. There is also no explanation why Krane became evil in the first place, but it may have to do with something before meeting Douglas, but so far, nothing has been revealed in the series. If Krane ever came back in Lab Rats: Elite Force, an explanation might occur. Besides the Bionic Soldiers, Krane has never mentioned his real family. Henchmen Krane had bionic henchmen to help accomplish his evil goals: Bionic Soldiers After Krane bought Douglas Davenport's technology, he genetically engineered bionic soldiers behind the former's back, keeping them in a junkyard facility, and implemented an upgraded version of Douglas' Triton App in them. Taylor Taylor, formerly S-1, was Krane's lead partner/soldier after Douglas betrayed him. In You Posted What?!?, Krane had Taylor record the Lab Rats using their bionics, revealing their secret. Taylor helped Krane deal with Douglas, Terry, and Leo at School, and crushed Leo's arm. She was last seen with Krane in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, helping Victor fight against the team. Otis (formerly) Otis was Douglas' pet dog found as a stray when Krane and Douglas acquired their first lair. Douglas took him in and gave him bionics. After Douglas betrayed Krane, Krane reprogrammed Otis with an override app and a directive to hunt down Douglas and eliminate him. Appearances Season 2 * No Going Back (masked) Season 3 * Sink or Swim * Taken * You Posted What?!? * Rise of the Secret Soldiers Mentions Season 3 * Scramble the Orbs * Which Father Knows Best? * Face Off * Merry Glitchmas * Bionic Houseparty * Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion * Bionic Dog * Spike vs. Spikette * One of Us * The Curse of the Screaming Skull * Lab Rats: On The Edge Powers and Abilities *'Every Bionic Ability (possibly):' It is said in Sink or Swim, that Douglas shared all his bionic research with Krane. This could possibly mean he has every bionic ability Douglas has created. It is confirmed in Taken that Krane is implanting himself with bionics that Douglas didn't know he could make. Some abilities haven't been shown yet. **'Super Strength:' First exhibited in No Going Back, he's apparently strong enough to punch through a block of solid ice, shattering it. He is also strong enough to throw a man across the room. **'Superior Fighting Abilities:' Also exhibited in No Going Back, Krane was able to easily take down two trained guards. **'Super Intelligence:' This ability was demonstrated when he was smart enough to create an entire bionic army without Douglas knowing. He also created a doomsday virus in the Triton App with several layers of encryption that would take even Chase or Douglas months to decrypt. **'Pyrokinesis:' He demonstrated a new ability, the ability to shoot fireballs. **'Electrokinesis:' Similar to Parallel Universe Leo, Marcus, and Sebastian he can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. It has been confirmed in the Season 3 promo. It has also been used in the episode Sink or Swim, and Taken and You Posted What?!? **'Super Speed:' When he threw the security guard across the room, he used super speed. **'Molecularkinesis: '''In the episode Taken, Victor Krane uses it on Adam, Bree, and Chase and in the same episode, when Douglas said he would leave, Krane choked him with his mind. **'Energy Transference: ' Krane uses this ability to absorb Donald's Thermal Blast and Adam's Heat Vision. **'Geo-leaping: ' Krane Geo-Leaped in Taken twice during the battle with Adam, Bree, and Chase, then he Geo-Leaped when he was about to be shot by Douglas. An anti-bionic fence can prevent him from geo-leaping to the location it guards. **'Super Jump:' When Bree dropped him with the trapped door, he was able to jump quickly back to floor level. **'Triton App: Krane has the ability to control the minds and powers of their bionic soldiers, even remotely. The Triton App works even when contained with bionic signal disruptors, as he was able to awaken his bionic army. When he is taken out, his control over the bionic soldiers is nulled. **Super Durability:' Krane has a superhuman durability, he could recover quickly from the Laser sphere thrown by Leo. **'Two Simultaneous Abilities: It has been shown in No Going Back that Victor Krane can use two abilities at once when he used Super Strength and Super Speed at the same to throw a guard across the room. '''Glitches: *'Bionic Twitch:' In Sink or Swim when Krane got very angered he said, "ENOUGH!" and then glitched to where he turned his head uncontrollably and his bionics made a very strange sound. Trivia * His motives are revealed in Sink or Swim and Taken. *When Donald froze Douglas in a block of ice, Krane broke him out. This was revealed in No Going Back. * He is bald and has a robotic wire near his chin and on his cheek. This is a result of Douglas implanting him with bionics. * Krane probably stole all the money Douglas stole from his brother. * He gets mad at Douglas a lot when Douglas fails to do what he wants. (Sink or Swim) * When his identity was yet to be revealed, many fans believed that he was Marcus. * Krane has a gasket under his collarbone. * He is a billionaire, who paid Douglas $80 million to implant him with bionics. * Krane does not like Tasha Davenport's news reports. * The actor who portrays him, Graham Shiels, was the first Canadian actor on Lab Rats. *The mask that he wears is the Jabberwocky mask. *He attempted to kill Douglas, as well as Douglas' children (Adam, Bree and Chase). *He's the main antagonist of season 3, usurping Douglas. *Victor Krane gets a new partner in the episode, You Posted What?!?, and this time, his partner is bionic. *He created an army of bionic soldiers and plans to use them to defeat the Lab Rats. He did this ever since he bought Douglas' tech. *Douglas gave him a cyber mask and cyber cloak to wear on Halloween. *It is believed that Krane has found out/created new abilities using Douglas' technology after he thought he killed Douglas, however, he faked his death, again. (Taken) *Unlike Chase, he does not faint when he uses two abilities at the same time. *Krane can control the Bionic Army with his brain. * Victor Krane shares some similarities with a character in the game, League of Legends , named Viktor. They both have evil intentions, are inventors, and uses technology and have vast knowledge over it. They both uses technology against their enemies and obviously, shares a similar name (Vi'c'''tor and Vi'k'''tor). Also, Victor has wires on his neck and is comparable to Viktor, who is a cyborg. * At the end of You Posted What?!?, Victor Krane and Taylor got arrested by the government. * Victor Krane has had some references to Star Wars, specifically Sith Lords. ** Just like Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, Krane's face is deformed. ** Darth Sidious' face became deformed when he used too much sith lightning. Similarly, Krane has the wires on his face from implanting so many bionics in himself. Both their faces became deformed because they were power hungry. ** Victor Krane has a choke ability that allows him to choke people from a distance, So it is a reference to Darth Vader using force choke to choke people without touching them. ** Krane's Electrical Generation is like Darth Sidious's Force Lightning, used on Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode 6 Return of the Jedi. * In Taken, Krane laughs when he's in combat just like Darth Sidious does. * In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Krane activates his bionic army. * Rise of the Secret Soldiers might be the final appearance of Victor Krane. * Sebastian calls Krane his father. * Krane is the first villain to have ever come close to killing someone onscreen. * It is unknown if Krane will appear in Season 4, but it might be possible due to him being the Lab Rats' most powerful enemy to date. (starting in Sink or Swim). * The true reason is unknown as why Krane wanted to take over the world. * Kane believed that ordinary humans are inferior but bionic humans are superior. * Kane wanted one great nation state under bionic dictatorship rule. * He terrified Otis, causing him to run away. However, he remotely tampered with Otis' chip after he turned on Douglas. * It is unknown if Krane ever met Marcus Davenport. * Krane implanted the Triton App with a virus in case he falls, and his bionic soldiers weren't controlled by someone else. * Victor Krane never took Douglas to the Florida Keys, even though he said he would. * Victor Krane didn't like Douglas doing impressions of him at dinner parties. *He has controlled the president with the Triton App before. *Victor Krane is indirectly the reason Giselle became evil, as he was the one who revealed the Lab Rats' bionic secret, which caused them to steal the spotlight from her unveiling her androids. * Krane is in many ways similar to Dr. Gero. Both are dangerously intelligent beings, who were humans at first, but had an unexplained hate for other humans. Both of them became humaniods by their own will, so that no human could stop them from enslaving the world. * without noticing it, even though hes a villian, he did the world a favor Gallery Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Bionic Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Characters